Cosequences
by EvilFairy
Summary: Sometimes the consquences of our actions are even more than one person can understand. Lily's parents have just been murdered and for the first time in her life she has friends. They help her through the toughest time in her life. But is it enough?
1. Hysteria on the Train

Disclaimer: I own the people that aren't recognizable in the Harry Potter books. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'In the 18th century witchcraft was banned, if a person, be it male or female was caught practising witchcraft he or she would be burnt at the stake. Once the trials had officially began a true witch or wizard could literally disappear, with the secret of their location concealed inside a single living being, thus the being called a secret keeper.' The words started to blur together, making them impossible to read.  
  
Teardrops dripped on to the page leaving the reader to relish in the gloomy atmosphere of the once comforting train ride to school. Now all there was left was memories of a once happy time. Nothing remained to give hope or love. The teardrops grew less frequent and eventually stoped, leaving the world to once again return to the mind of the individual, who was silently crying them. This girl, who had suddenly given up faith was reading up on charms, spells, curses or anything that may have saved her parents from their recent state, 'it doesn't help them now,' thought the child bitterly 'if only he would have left us alone they would be alright now, and not lying in their deathbeds and I wouldn't have my sister unable to look me in the eyes any longer'  
  
The tears were reoccurring and suddenly spilled down her cheeks again, she let the cool air surround her and started to cry, sobs racking through her body. She had never felt so depressed and now all she wanted to do is find the end carriage of the train and hurl herself off it, onto the frosty train tracks and hope to feel the pain her parents and suffered for her, to keep her safe. Suddenly the carriage door was blasted open to reveal Aurora Black who had run away from her loser brother and his crazy friends, It took Aurora about 5 minutes to realise that there was a suicidal girl sitting in the carriage ready to kill herself, but when she realised she immediately sat down and asked "What is the matter?" "Oh every thing, I hate my life and my school. My parents are dead, what could be worse?" replied a still sobbing girl.  
  
"What is your name?" asked a very concerned Aurora  
  
"L..l..lily E..evans, w..whats yours?" Lily managed to choke out  
  
"Aurora Black. What happened to your parents?" inquired Aurora  
  
"My parents were killed trying to protect me from Lord Voldemort, you know who he is? Well he killed them" Lily was now able to control herself and had stoped crying completely.  
  
"Oh you poor dear, no wonder you were so upset. My parents are divorced, the muggle way, but I still see my father all the time. Sirius, my brother is taking it really hard though, he hasn't been at all annoying to me and it's starting to scare me."  
  
"Sirius as in Sirius Black? One of the marauding jerks?"  
  
"Yeah, wait you think they are jerks?! Me too!" yelped Aurora  
  
"Students, we will be arriving at Hogwarts momentarily, please get dressed in your robes, if you haven't already done so and get ready to alight the train" Boomed a voice that echoed throughout the train.  
  
"What house and year are you in?" asked Aurora  
  
"Gryffindor and I'm in 5th year how bout you?"  
  
"Same, why haven't I seen you before? Are you that girl that keeps to your self all the time and doesn't talk to anyone else?"  
  
"I guess you could say that, but I have had so much on my mind for the last couple of months, that I only go to this school to go to lessons."  
  
"Well I guess that explains it," stated Aurora "do you want to come and sit with me and my friends? Arabella, Beccy and Chrissy shouldn't bite."  
  
"Ok, it beats sitting by my self." "Sure it does come on" Aurora dragged Lily over to a carriage and climbed in signalling for lily to do the same  
  
"Oh what luck," cried Aurora "My loser brother and his crazy friends are here!"  
  
"SHIT!" yelled Lily  
  
"What's so bad about us?" asked Sirius pretending to look upset  
  
"Umm ... how about you have the biggest ego problem that I have ever seen? You seem to think that the female population of this school and everywhere else was put on this planet to grace your every need, this may come as a shock to you, but I think you and your friends are the biggest jerks that I have ever laid my eyes on and I feel very sorry for Aurora because she happened to be related to you, all you have done for the past 5 years is annoy me, humiliate me, and be awful when I had just found out that Voldemort was after me. there now you know that I am very different from the rest of the female population of this pathetic school and I would like you to know that I feel extreme dislike for each and every one of YOU!" lily replied, completely losing control of her temper and laying in to Sirius.  
  
She noticed that the carriage had stopped moving and she gracefully opened the door and climbed out, pulling Aurora, who looked extremely shocked out with her, she and Aurora made their way up to the school doors and walked into the Great Hall, they sat down at the Gryffindor table and waited patiently for Aurora's friends to arrive. The Marauding jerks came before her friends did and said very loudly "Lily...is it THAT time of the month for you or are you always like that?" Aurora had to give Lily credit for what she did next. totally ignored them and said to Aurora, "Isn't that your friends? Over there?"  
  
Aurora looked up and waved them over. "Bella, Beccy and Chrissy this is Lily"  
  
"Hey Lily!" yelled Beccy, she was slightly hyper from the train ride and it still hadn't worn off yet  
  
"Lily, aren't you that loner girl in our Dorm?" questioned Chrissy  
  
"Don't worry bout her lily, she is a bitch when she wants to be, hello I'm Bella!" Bella gave Lily a hug and whispered in her ear, "I'm really sorry about your parents"  
  
The marauding jerks had shot Lily a death glare, which she willingly returned and listened to Dumbledore after realising that she had entirely missed the sorting ceremony. "Students this year we have a new student joining the 5th year, please welcome Mattie Haskins, she will be joining the Gryffindor house and I hope you make her feel well at home. Now for some rules and announcements.."  
  
Lily tuned out and her mind started to drift, from the Marauding jerks to the new girl. 'I wonder why she is here' Bella and Beccy screaming out "LOOK AT MY FAIRY" shook Lily out of her thoughts! Aurora was shaking with laughter and Chrissy was looking at them as if they were dangerous bugs that needed to be killed immediately.  
  
The dinner passed quickly and Lily climbed in to bed that night finally feeling at rest with herself and her parents death knowing that now she had friends to help her through those tough times.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Playing in the rain?

Disclaimer: I own all that is not recognizable. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily woke up the next morning with a feeling of dread, yet she didn't know why. She remembered the train ride and how horrible she felt, then she remembered Aurora barging into the carriage and helping her. Now she couldn't work out where she was, everything seemed to be spinning and it was making Lily feel nauseous.  
  
Suddenly Lily was able to focus on something, it looked like a girl. She was sure she didn't know this girl but she was there. The room stopped spinning and lily sat up, unable to continue lying down in case the nausea came back. She sat up and looked around and then recalled, what had happened last night, she smiled and pulled back the curtains that hung on her four-poster bed. The girl that had been looking at her was nowhere to be seen. Neither was anyone else for that matter. Making Lily think that the train ride had all been a cruel joke.  
  
She got dressed and wandered down to the common room, as it was raining outside she decided to curl up in front of the fire and read her favourite book, the secret garden, But it was not to be. Aurora spotted Lily as she came down the stairs and called out to her, she noticed that Lily was pale and unfocused on what was happening around her.  
  
Aurora got up and walked over towards Lily she put her arm around her and led her over to where she, Beccy, Bella and the marauding jerks had been siting. Lily looked surprised then whispered, "it was real, nothing was a dream, and my parents really are dead." She then broke down again.  
  
Aurora simply gave lily a big hug and said, "we won't let anything happen to you, will we guys?" giving the rest of the group, death stares.  
  
Bella and Beccy responded at once and said "Course not, your our friend lily and we love you" Bella once again gave Lily a hug and looked so sincere that lily started to smile out of relief. "At least now I have you guys to help me, I would probably have died on the train ride with out Aurora, and now you all are being so nice to me."  
  
"What else would you have expected lily?" Remus spoke up for the first time, reminding the girls that the marauders were still sitting on the chairs. "I don't know, you guys seemed like complete jerks all last year, always pulling pranks on me."  
  
Lily drifted off but Sirius jumped in "I am really sorry about last night, and whenever I have annoyed you, but you acted like you could handle anything we ditched at you."  
  
"Its ok. aren't we supposed to be in class?" asked Lily, still not sure of her surroundings  
  
"Classes don't start for another week remember." stated James  
  
"Oh." whispered lily feeling stupid "I guess I wasn't listening very well was I?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, but what do you want to do today, we could fly out in the rain, play tip in the rain, hide and seek in the rain..." Sirius and James stoped talking when Bella Butted in  
  
"hey. how old are you? Those games are for five year olds."  
  
"Yeah but they are fun, so which will it be?" added Remus  
  
"Its doesn't matter, we're going to get wet anyway" sighed Beccy  
  
"O.K then lets put on cloaks and lets go," yelled Sirius  
  
"Calm down Sirius, your like a puppy!" said Aurora  
  
"Fine ruin all my fun, I will sit here and act like you!" said a dejected Sirius  
  
"GOOD!" shrieked Aurora  
  
"Um children" started Bella "You realise we have to get past all the professors to go outside don't you?"  
  
"Yes. your point is?" Remus stated  
  
"Uh never mind lets just go"  
  
"Wait, where did peter go?" asked James  
  
"Who cares," whined Sirius " I wanna go play in the rain!"  
  
So the girls gave up their efforts to stay inside and followed the boys outside into the rain, Lily looked really pale and was thinking 'look there's the lake you could walk over there and jump in and no one would notice, you should go do it' Aurora, Beccy, Bella and the marauders were playing tip Hide and seek on brooms. Beccy and James were in first and counted to 100, Lily wasn't paying attention to the game and instead walked off to the lake, she jumped in not thinking of how cold it would be.  
  
Beccy heard the splash and looked up fro her counting, and spotting Lily in the lake pulled James' cloak, he turned around and saw where Beccy was pointing.  
  
"Oh shit, we better get her out before she freezes to death" yelped James and he and Beccy flew over to the lake's edge and started to pull Lily out of the Lake, then remembering that she was a Witch, Beccy pulled out her wand and yelled "AICCO LILY!" Lily came flying towards her and Beccy screamed, this alerted Aurora and Bella, Sirius and Remus. No one could find Peter, but no one cared, Lily fell with a 'thump' on to the ground she was blue and shivering with cold, she fell unconscious and James lifted her up and covered her with a cloak that Remus gave him.  
  
Then they all started to walk or in Aurora and James' case ran up to the castle. Aurora and James hurried to the hospital wing and called to madam Pomfrey. She rushed out and took one look at the unconscious girl in James arms and said  
  
"Put her on the bed quickly, James can you please get Professor Dumbledore and bring him here? Aurora help me undress her and put on some enchanted robes that should help get her warm again, what happened anyway?"  
  
"She jumped in the lake"  
  
"THE LAKE? What was she doing OUTSIDE in THIS weather?" yelped Madam Pomfrey. James arrived with professor Dumbledore, who looked at Lily and Gasped, "Children please leave, we will call you back when she I awake" "If she awakes" muttered Aurora, she pulled James out of the Hospital wing and they walked back to Gryffindor tower in silence.  
  
When they reached the common room, they said the password "Bundiman" and climbed in through the portrait hole, to find Bella, Beccy, Sirius and Remus all sitting in front of the fire and saying nothing.  
  
Bella looked up and said, "Is she ok?"  
  
"We don't know," replied James  
  
"She should be, after all she only fell in the freezing cold lake and was unconscious when we pulled her out." said Beccy The rest of the afternoon passed uneventfully, with all of them looking forward to Dumbledores news.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Beccy's who!

Disclaimer: I own Aurora Black, Rebecca Riddle- O Grady and anything else that is unfamiliar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The group was awaken the next morning by Dumbledore, he said that Lily was still sleeping but would be fine, she had suffered from a mild hyperthermia, but Beccy had done the right thing by pulling her out of the lake so quickly and James for bringing her up to the hospital wing.  
  
Aurora, James and Beccy all received house 50 points to Gryffindor for their bravery. They were allowed to see Lily after breakfast. Lily woke up to the white curtains and walls of the hospital wing and for a while couldn't work out where she was, the events of yesterday still fresh in her mind she sat up and realised she was in the hospital wing, shrieking she tried to get out of bed but found she couldn't move past her current position with out getting extremely dizzy.  
  
Madam Pomfrey said nothing about her efforts to commit suicide but instead was being really very nice, it was scaring Lily, all she wanted in the entire world was for her mother to sit next to her, give her a hug and tell her everything will be alright. But her mother was dead and her friends probably wouldn't speak to her again after yesterday, or so she thought.  
  
Aurora, Beccy and Bella almost sprinted into the hospital wing after breakfast, all in a tremendous hurry to see if Lily was handling everything ok, the conversation that was overheard, wasn't very pleasant.  
  
"Lily," asked Professor Dumbledore "Why did you attempt to commit suicide? I know you don't want to talk about this, but you must tell me why."  
  
"My parents are dead and it's all my fault, if only I hadn't gone to Hogwarts and I wasn't a witch, they would still be here. Alive and happy." whispered Lily  
  
"You don't believe that do you? Lord Voldemort is a strange man, his mind works in peculiar ways and no one really understands what his aim is.He had killed countless muggles and I guess he likes to see everyone, mostly young witches and wizards suffer, just as much as he did. You are very important to the magical community, you destiny is already mapped out for you, but at the moment you are a danger to all who are close to you."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts young lady, you know that if you don't snap out of this negative attitude you will end up dead. I want you to try and come to terms with your parents' death, if you must talk to Arabella I believe you know her? She is very advanced in divination and knows almost everything about you, she knows what you are going through, her parents and brother were the others killed that fateful night your parents were found dead, I know you don't want anyone to know this but you must stop hurting, I can't stress how important this is, I know no one wants to lose you, you are very valuable, please stop trying to hurt yourself."  
  
With that he stood up, wished Lily a good day and walked out of the hospital wing. The choking sobs coming from within the curtains told the girls that Lily had started to cry again. Bella, Beccy and Aurora rushed in and Bella and Aurora gave Lily a comforting hug, Beccy stood back looking sad.  
  
"I am sorry," she whispered "He hurts so many people, he used to be different, but when my mum died, he changed, he got mean and evil." Beccy trailed off leaving the girls to look at her in wonder.  
  
Lily got a hold of herself and said "I'm so sorry for putting you through all this, but I still can't get over how terrified they looked, I was the first to find them, I can still see that image flying through my mind, it is a shocking state to see your parents in, lifeless and knowing that you led a dark wizard to them."  
  
Madam Pomfrey decided at that moment to walk in and tell Lily that she could leave, Aurora helped Lily into some robes and helped her out of the bed, then Lily said to Beccy "I know I am acting strange at the moment but I think that I have to think about this and process it, maybe I should buy a pensive or diary. But I don't want to say something I might regret, because you all are great friends, and at least know that I will still have someone to talk to."  
  
Beccy smiled and said, "That's true!" The girls linked arms and half carried lily back to the common room, They sat around the fire again, letting Lily read out aloud a bit of the secret garden, when she noticed that Bella and Remus were playing chess, James, Sirius and Aurora were chasing each other around the common room and Beccy was absentmindly playing with her hair and staring out the window, Lily sighed and went back to reading in her mind.  
  
Beccy got up and walked out of the Common room, only Lily noticed and looked at her curiously, Beccy half smiled and continued her walking. She reached the potions lab and waited outside for Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy and their cronies to arrive, when they did she looked each of the carefully in the eyes and said, "She is closer than ever to death, we must not let my dad get to her, if we do, then surely we have no hope"  
  
Malfoy added "But we are supposed to do what he says, he is the master"  
  
"Yeah and I am the masters daughter," Beccy said her eyes glowing red and her face narrowing "I hate having to use my powers to get my way, but if it must be the I will do it"  
  
"You know something? I never worked out why you were never in Slytherin, if your Masters daughter shouldn't you have been put there?"  
  
"The sorting hat was trying to put me in Slytherin, but I was already good friends with Bella and wanted to be put with her, the hat agreed if you have a problem with that take it up with your master or professor Dumbledore"  
  
The Slytherins slunk back off to their common room and Beccy walked back to hers, when she reached it she said the password 'Banana' and climbed through the portrait, Lily saw the colour of Beccy's eyes and gasped, the rest of the common room turned and looked at Beccy, whose eyes were still glowing red. They slowly started to change back, and she walked past most of the common room and up to the dorm.  
  
Lily, Bella and Aurora followed after telling everyone to "Stop gawking and get back to what you were doing" Once they were in the girls' dorm Bella shut and locked the door, Aurora sat on the bed next to Beccy and Lily stood behind her. Bella spoke first.  
  
"Beccy, honey, your eyes were glowing red, last time that happened." Bella broke off leaving her words to linger in the air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. The Letter

Disclaimer: I own, Chrissy, Beccy, Maddie and the death eater, but he still doesn't have a name.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once they were in the girls' dorm Bella shut and locked the door, Aurora sat on the bed next to Beccy and Lily stood behind her. Bella spoke first. "Beccy, honey, your eyes were glowing red, last time that happened." Bella broke off leaving her words to linger in the air.  
  
Aurora and Lily were now both standing up, staring at Beccy open mouthed, waiting for an explanation. They were still like this when Chrissy and Maddie burst into the dorm laughing and shrieking hysterically, the girls looked up and saw how serious Bella looked and exploded out in laughter again, they turned around and left the dorm to Bella, Beccy, Lily and Aurora, muttering as they went down the stairs to the common room.  
  
Beccy began, "You see. I don't quite know how to tell you this. Um..." She looked around franticly for a way out and saw one in the Disappearance of Maddie and Chrissy, she ran down the stairs after them calling out for them to wait for her to catch up.  
  
Bella seemed crest fallen, "I can't believe she wouldn't tell you, we are her best friends. I only know because I saw it happen. Why wouldn't she tell you? Strange."  
  
Lily and Aurora glanced at each other and then back at Bella. "Bella," started Lily "Can't you just tell us, it is kinda weird to see one of your friends with red eyes, the only thing I have ever heard of is Voldemor. sorry, you know who having red eyes and it is impossible for her to have red eyes unless she is a direct descendant of Volde.You know who"  
  
"Yeah" chimed in Aurora, "Is Lil close?"  
  
"She got it first time, Beccy is a direct descendant of Voldemort, you should both say the name, there is no use in being scared of him, as we will all meet him in our future." said Bella, in her mystical tone, it reminded Lily and Aurora of someone who thought the were much better then everyone else. It was clear to Lily and Aurora that Bella hated acting as if she was a know-it-all.  
  
There was a sudden "BOOM!" the girls once again glimpsed at each other then ran out of the dorm and into the common room. Half of it was missing and in the middle of the dust and ashes were about three people, who were recognized as James Potter, a Death eater and Beccy who was arguing with the death eater.  
  
"What in the hell are YOU doing here?!?! I thought your master told you to BACK OFF and let me handle MY friends, you pathetic BASTARD, just FUCK OFF, leave the Hogwarts grounds NOW leave Potter here and GO, if he attempts to hurt you tell HIM that I told you not to take him, if you don't want to go then FINE I will arrange you to LEAVE through some other means" Beccy was visibly shaking with rage, and was radiating heat, an immense power, She was glowing slightly, a reddish colour.  
  
A loud POP told the other Gryffindors that the threat had gone, yet no one person moved. Beccy saw all of the Grffyindors staring at her shrugged and walked over to Chrissy and Maddie, and then they all walked out of the portrait hole, not looking back.  
  
Aurora ran over to James and exclaimed, "Are you alright? Where's Sirius?" Aurora was close to tears.  
  
Sirius appeared and Aurora hugged him, whilst crying, "Who would of thought a death eater would be able to get into Hogwarts and you or James might have been killed!"  
  
Aurora was still hugging Sirius when Professor Dumbledore walked in, he saw the blasted apart common room, and Aurora hugging her brother and was amazed the no one else was hurt, sure James was shaken up a bit, but he had Lily and Bella reassuring him, and telling the rest of the Gryffindors to clear off.  
  
Dumbledore asked "Excuse me people, but what happened? I'm sure none of you did this, because you wouldn't be silly enough to blow up your own common room"  
  
"Professor, a death eater was here and Beccy was telling it off for taking or attempting to take James, here. The death eater left soon after Beccy said something about his master and her looking after her friends. Beccy walked out and we were left here to comfort every one who needed it.  
  
"Well you seem to have handled everything well, I was told by a first year Gryffindor that some one had blown up the common room, but he didn't tell me that it was a death eater." Dumbledore was absolutely dumbfounded that these children had handled a death eater attack so well.  
  
He went off in search of Beccy. Later that day Aurora was still shocked, and Lily, well Lily hadn't said anything but she had an unreadable expression on her face 'I can't believe a death eater could of killed us all so quickly, I really should stop trying to kill myself, if someone else is going to do it. My parents lost their lives but it doesn't mean that I have to also.' Lily decided that all through this escapade that she would have the strength to stop harming her self, Bella and Aurora wouldn't let her, They proved that and even Beccy had saved her life.  
  
Lily slowly got up to write a letter to her parents, yes she knew they would never receive it, but she needed to write it.  
  
Dear Mum and Dad,  
  
I know that you will never see this or read it, but I need to tell you my feelings, especially those of your death, I never knew how quickly death could sneak up on you.  
  
You were both great parents, but that hasn't stoped me trying to commit suicide. I felt that I couldn't go on without you, then a girl came in to my carriage on the train and saw that I wasn't doing to well, she had no idea who I was but she stayed with me the entire trip, never moving from my side, because if she did, she knew wouldn't be here when she came back. Then the very next day, another one of my new friends saved me from myself again, her name is Beccy, but she has some major problems herself. Her dad killed you. She knew this and tried to make peace with me, but when things started to get weird she left, and now she hangs around with the Bitches, Maddie and Chrissy.  
  
Their real names are Madison Hiskins and Christina O' Grady but no one ever calls them that. Beccy's real name is Rebecca Riddle- Sinistra She kept her mothers name even though she died. I don't know how she died, but I think that Beccy's father did it. I am going to tell you of my friends now, Aurora was the girl on the train that saved me, Her brother is Sirius, he is another one of my friends, but I'll tell you more about him later.  
  
Aurora has Black hair, olive skin and greenish-blue eyes. Bella has Brown Hair, eyes and she is extremely pale. Beccy had and still has, although she doesn't speak to me anymore Reddish- blonde hair and grey-blue eyes when she's not mad. When she is mad her eyes glow red. It's scary. Her skin is a mixture between an ivory colour and olive colour. All in all she is really pretty, in a strange way. Now on to the boys. They are in this little group which us girl call the marauding jerks, coz they are.  
  
Remus has a problem, and I think he is a were wolf, I mean I have never ever seen him on a full moon, so that's the only explanation, when I feel better I am going to ask him about it. He has brownish-sand coloured hair and icy, crystal blue eyes. I have seem him with brown eyes before though. Sirius looks exactly the same as Aurora but he has Brown eyes that had little flecks in them.oh my gosh.I must really stare at Sirius a lot to know that.  
  
Anyways James has Tan skin, Black hair and warm Brown eyes that are so dark that they look black. They are my friends. They all have great personalities, and I wish you could have been here to see them, but you're not. I will always love you but I now know that I have to move on with my life, coz otherwise I will always feel like a loser, who caused her parents death.  
  
Even though it was a wizard that killed you both. I love you both so much that it feels like a huge hole has planted itself inside me. Good-bye. Love Lily  
  
Lily sat back and re-read her letter. She then folded it up and slipped it into a box that held all her precious things. Lily lied down on her bed and cried her self to sleep, with out any lunch or, dinner. Bella walked in later and saw lily sleeping peacefully with tearstains on her cheeks and knew that Lily had finally said good-bye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Who wants who dead?

Disclaimer: same as last chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where's Lily?" asked James as Bella joined the rest of the group down in the common room.  
  
"She's asleep, but I think she was writing in her diary or something because, she had a quill in her hand. And she was crying. She looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake her," said Bella "I think she finally said good bye"  
  
The Marauding Jerks, Aurora, Bella and a third year named Ruby were sitting in the armchairs in front of the fire. Bella had invited Ruby to come and sit with them because she had just received a letter from Professor Dumbledore stating that her parents and muggle brother were missing, but weren't presumed dead as they might have simply gone on vacation with out telling anyone. Diamond had simply looked slightly put out about this, and that annoyed her sister so much that it led to Diamond now sporting a sign that read "L" in the middle of her fore head. Her other sisters were in other houses, Sapphire, Emerald and Amethyst were Ravenclaw 1st years. Diamond was in Gryffindor, she was a 5th year who shared the girls dorm but she hung around Chrissie, Maddie and Beccy, well it used to be just Chrissie but everything changes eventually.  
  
Ruby didn't seem that close to her sisters and stayed away from Diamond as much as possible, which is the reason in which she was sitting with her sisters' worst enemies. Diamond hated Aurora, Bella and Lily, because they had the 5th year boys full attention, and were among the most wanted girls in Hogwarts for no apparent reason. They wore no make-up and always had messy hair, but they were down to earth and you could have a conversation about broomsticks with them and get a response that didn't end in "Oh no I broke my nail!" or "Excuse me, I have to go and fix up my hair/make- up/clothes!" Diamond and her little "group" didn't really know anything about broomsticks, but you could ask them anything about the Quidditch Players and get almost 100% correct answers.  
  
Bella, Aurora and Ruby were starting to get sick of the death glares they were receiving from Diamond, Beccy, Chrissie and Maddie, well not so much Beccy, but anyways they went up to their dorm, taking Ruby with them as Ruby's best friend was in some sort of detention. They turned around long enough to see Diamond and her "group" crawling all over the guys chairs, in what they hoped was a seductive way and when they saw James, Remus, Sirius and even Peters' terrified looks, the girls on the stairs almost fell over laughing and gripped the handrail for support. Once they reached the dorm the fell on to Lily's bed forgetting she was asleep and howled with Laughter.  
  
Lily woke up and looked around, she saw her friends rolling on her bed cackling and then saw a girl she had never seen before. Ruby was looking at Lily curiously and vice a versa. Ruby had long Auburn hair and strange eyes, one minute they were red and the next blue. Lily didn't even seem to notice her friends falling off the bed, tears of mirth rolling down their faces but continued to stare curiously at the Girl who wasn't laughing, but merely looked lost.  
  
Finally Aurora got a hold of her self and cleared her throat. "Ah Lily, dear," she said in a clear voice, "Sorry, we seem to have awoken you, are you quite ok? I see you have noticed Ruby, she is trying to keep away from her sister, and you know Diamond? she's the sister. Well anyways her parents are missing and we figured that she might want to hang with us until Sammie gets back..." Aurora had a habit of babbling.  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Bella softly.  
  
"I'm fine, but rather hungry, lets go and eat!" Lily remarked, and as if to verify that her stomach let out a loud growl, Lily stared to rub her stomach "How embarrassing!"  
  
"Mmmmm food!" Aurie said, pretending to do a Sirius thing and drool. So down the stairs and in to the common room walked the girls, and out of the portrait hole down to dinner. Lily was once again lost in thought but this time she was thinking nothing about her parents. "Oh wow how cute does James look? His eyes look so clear, I wonder if he likes me. 'WHAT?!?' Where did that come from? Ok who ever is listening GET OUT! My thoughts are private! Private I say! Wait a minute how can anyone even be listening to my thoughts? Who would want to? Bella! She can do that cant she?! Ok Bella you've had your fun. please GET OUT!"  
  
"Ok" said Bella out loud  
  
"Ok what?" asked Aurora "I was told to get out so I did. but I know something you don't know about one of our dear friends and who she likes, or at any rate thinks is cute.!"  
  
  
  
"Well narrowing down time, I didn't think anything like that, Ruby is with her friend Sammie and LILY!!! IT WAS HER!!! WHO DOES SHE LIKE?!?" yelled for everyone who was listening to hear. And unfortunately for Lily, the Marauding jerks were near by and heard it all.  
  
"Oohhhhh who does the flower like? We promise we won't tell!" Whined Sirius at this point Lily butted in.  
  
"I never said I liked this person just that they were cute"  
  
"Correction, you said 'Wow how cute does muwhhffe ge yor han offa me!"  
  
"Bella shut up!"  
  
"Ha that just proves my theory, it has to be one of them" said Aurora pointing at her brother and his friends.  
  
"Come on . food . Great hall . walk" Lily marched off toward the Great hall  
  
"Bella, we know you can read minds, who is it?"  
  
"I'll give you 3 clues. 1. She knows him really well but would never admit it 2. It is one of you guys and 3. Each of you talk to her and see which one of you makes her blush. That's all I'm saying, come on Aurie" Bella grabbed Aurora's arm and they skipped off down the corridor and joined Lily at the Gryffindor table, Lily was to preoccupied glaring down at her plate to say anything. Well to them anyways but to her plate she said "Hello, Mr plate I would really appreciate you giving.me.food.now" Lily smiled as a cup cake appeared on it.  
  
The guys walked over to where Lily sat smiling at her cupcake and each said "Hey Lily" Lily looked up giggled and without the faintest trace of embarrassment exclaimed, "Look what I gots!" and she held up her cup cake triumphantly.  
  
"What the?" Remus looked at James and Sirius and shrugged, then sat down at the table.  
  
"Students I would like to see Lillian Evans, 'Miss.its LILY' Lily interrupted, James potter and Ruby Walker all from Gryffindor immediately!" Professor MacKay said, or rather she barked. Lily got up and walked up to Ruby and waited for her to get up and then started to talk to her, completely ignoring James, though not entirely on purpose. Lily, Ruby and James walked over to the Professor and she led them to Dumbledore's office, said the password and pushed them inside before slamming the door shut.  
  
"Ahh Children, you have all been called to me, because Voldemort wants you all dead." Dumbledore said in his strange tone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Ruby's POV

Disclaimer: I do not claim that I own Harry Potter or any thing of his world. Though I do claim I Own: Diamond, Ruby, Chrissie, Aurora, Maddie, Beccy, Sammie, Sapphire, Emerald, Amethyst and anyone else I happen to make up.

A/N at the bottom.

~*~*~ Ruby's P.O.V ~*~*~ 

You have to leave the city of your comfort and go into the wilderness of your intuition. What you'll discover there will be wonderful, what you'll discover there is yourself. – Alan Alda.

Even though it's been two years since Dumbledore said those fateful words I can still hear them echoing in my mind. He wanted me dead. Not my sisters. Me. I still have no idea why, perhaps its because I could make some pretty weird things happen, but I've always been able to do that ever since I was little.

I know my sisters always hated the fact that I was different, but I didn't know how different until I took on the growing menaces of the 7th year Slytherins. It was obvious that they were death eaters, it was just a point of getting hard evidence, it's a real pity that they got to it first and destroyed it. By the time I had located where they kept everything it was gone. 

But you are wondering about that day, well this is what happened. Lily fainted dead away, and James started to laugh. As if he thought it was joke or something. When he realised that Dumbledore was serious he woke Lily, helped her to sit in a chair and asked the question on everybody's mind. 

"Why?"

"Child, this man works in mysterious ways, terrible but mysterious. He went after Ruby's bloodline, Lily's bloodline and James' bloodline. He wants to wipe out the existence of any magical purity. Which is probably why Petunia and Jacob survived, they're muggles." That didn't make sense then and it doesn't make sense now, I mean Lily's parents were muggles ... it just didn't work.

Soon after the meeting my sisters, the triplets, were found ... well dead, or close to it. Only Amy lived. Em was alive when they located her but died within four hours. Dia and I at her side. Sapphire wasn't actually pronounced dead. She was actually found. They, meaning the ministry officials in charge of the case, say that she was most likely taken prisoner. I sincerely doubted that. In my opinion she was just as screwy as Dia - and even though she was 11 she had done some bad things. She used to torture our pet kitty, until the cat got sick of it and scratched her ... 

Though this really hasn't got anything to do with the *real* story - the one of how Lily and James finally got together. That didn't happen until much later, like about a week ago. But it was highly entertaining watching it happen, and I'll start at the beginning - well the beginning where they started to speak, really speak. 

The afternoon after we were called away to Dumbledore's office I saw Lily's shoulders shaking as she sat by herself on a window ledge. I walked over to her and asked what was the matter. She motioned silently to a letter that she was holding. 

'Lily Evans,

          It is our duty to inform you that you are next. Your parents weren't our target silly girl. You were. It's your fault that they are dead and you have no one to blame but your self.'

"Oh Lil, want me to get someone?" I didn't know how to deal with this ... I was only thirteen and I'd never even experienced a pet dying. I was having a hard enough time as it was, what with the triplets in peril and my older sister avoiding me like the plague it was difficult to even get out of bed. Conceited I know, but hey! THIRTEEN PEOPLE! Besides I figured Lily wasn't as bad as she used to be, that she had gotten over some of her problems. How was I to know that she was going back to her old ways?

"No, Ruby it's fine! I'll be fine!" Lily tried to smile through her tears and I hugged her. Then I walked off, Lily needed to do some thinking. 

As I left I heard voices, Lily crying harder and the sounds of comfort.

Maybe she was going to be ok, maybe we all were. 

And maybe someday I'll stop living in a world of fantasy.

~*~*~*~

A/N: 

FIRST AND FOREMOST: Sorry 'bout tha short chapter - tha next one will me longer!!!  

SECONDLY: Hey Guys, thanks for sticking with me, through all my bad grammar and lousy posts and all. I'm just going to thank EVERY person who reviewed; coz there isn't that many ... and I'm going to dedicate this chapter to three people. 

Hailey - coz you told me, to put it politely, get off my ass and write the darn thing.

Connie - coz you said that my stories looked good

And 

Liv - coz it was her birthday October 2 and coz she always liked to encourage me.

Yes, I'll shut up now with all the mushy stuff. *sniffles* and next chapter is going to be in James' P.O.V, then Lily's. All set two years in the future. Then the chapter after Lily's it will go back to how it's usually written ... all over the place *grins*

THIRDLY: it may take a while for the next chapter comes out, as my word died. So I currently have to borrow my teachers. I'll write the chapters then come over here again in about 2 weeks so then you'll get how ever many chapters I happened to write. But this stories starting to end – about 4 more chapters. 

                ~ Peace Luv and Coconuts, Beccy. xox 


End file.
